


20 Questions

by Kate20



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Experiment, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marvin Not Being an Asshole (Falsettos), Sassy Whizzer Brown, Who needs sleep, first fic, idk how to tag, not me, yayayay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate20/pseuds/Kate20
Summary: Whizzer and Marvin are part of a science experiment on relationships  to see if it will meeting a complete stranger and asking 20 questions will make them attracted to each other.
Relationships: Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	20 Questions

The last thing Whizzer Brown remembered was waking up in a white room with no windows. His first thought was " am I in a jail?". There were a million questions going through his mind, but then saw a man. This man had blue eyes and very messy curly brown hair. Whizzer's first thought of the man was " well he's kind of cute maybe I'll try and fuck him after we get out of this place." Whizzer thought about waking him up but decided not to. When the man did get up he and whizzer made eye contact.  
" Who are you?" the man said very confused of his surroundings.  
"I'm Whizzer, and don't bother asking me where you are because I don't know where we are either." Whizzer said breaking the eye contact.  
"I'm Marvin." The man said putting out his hand but then said " This might sound weird but you're really cute. " now making eye contact with whizzer again.  
"Your cute too if I do say so myself." Whizzer said winking making Marvin laugh and then suddenly they both jumped when a speaker came on.  
" Hello experiment 098675WB and experiment 0057345MC you will answer and ask each other 20 questions and if you refuse to do this then we will and have the option to kill you. You have 30 minutes to think of questions we will tell you when your time is up and the pen and paper is under your pillow."  
As soon as the they found the pen and paper they both started writing and thinking of questions. After the 30 minutes the speaker came back on and said " Your time is up you now have to ask the questions we will have someone check in on you tomorrow morning there is water and food in the box if you need it."  
Whizzer looked in the box and took out two waters said " Catch" to Marvin while he tossed the water bottle at Marvin. Marvin did not catch the water and Whizzer said " I told you to catch it."  
Marvin just glared at him and said " I didn't play baseball I think the sport is stupid."  
"I'm wounded how could you say that about my favorite sport and my first true love" Whizzer said very dramatically.  
" We should start with the questions." Marvin said looking at his list  
" Yeah sure do you want to go first or do you want me to?" Whizzer asked.  
" It doesn't matter." Marvin said  
" Okay I'll go first. I'll go first question number one what do you do for work?"  
" I'm A lawyer it can be very stressful but it can be very interesting."  
" I would picture you being a lawyer I'm a photographer"  
" Okay question 2 if you could get rid of one memory in your life what would it be?"  
" Oh very deep, but probably when my dad left when I was 10 and then tried to get back in my life when I was 13 , but then told me I wasn't his son and to never contact him again when I told him I was gay."  
" Oh shit I'm so sorry about that for me it was when I told my dad I was gay he called me a bunch a slurs and some things you should never say to your kid and then he basically had me marry one of his friends daughter."  
" holy shit that's so fucked up I am so sorry about that Dads suck"  
" Isn't that the truth"  
" Okay question 3 do you have any kids?"  
" Yes I have one son his name is Jason"  
"I have have an adopted daughter her name is Piper if that counts"  
"Yes counts question 4 are you in a relationship?"  
" well this is very personal no I'm not in a relationship why are you trying to ask me out? " Whizzer saying very slyly he never did relationships but getting to know Marvin he might try and do relationships.  
" no! well maybe. that's another question though so I cannot give you an answer to it" Marvin said embarrassed and quickly answered " me and my wife got divorced three years ago I could not keep living a lie"  
" that's very brave I never dated a woman so I wouldn't understand that so question 5 if you could rate my looks 1 being I look like I'm related to a rat and 10 being the most beautiful person you ever had to lay your eyes on what would you rate me?  
" I'll give you a 10"  
" Awwww that's so sweet I would give you a 9.5"  
" A 9.5?"  
"Yes a 9.5 because no one can beat me duh!" Whizzer said and Marvin just laughed at this and just kept looking at Whizzer in awe.  
" Didn't your mother ever tell you that it was rude to stare at people?"  
" Huh?" When he said that Whizzer just laughed and said  
" It's your turn?"  
" Okay question 6 are you Jewish?  
" Yes but only half. I know I don't look Jewish but I would think you would of thought that I was Jewish because what two christen parents name their kid Whizzer because I would love to meet them." Whizzer said very sassy and sarcastically.  
" I was just wondering and yes I am Jewish."  
" Yeah you look very Jewish. Okay question 7 is your fashion sense always this bad or was it just this day that it looked like you got your fashion tips from a rat that was dying? "  
" Oh wow that so nice." Marvin said very sarcastically.  
" I know right! Now can you answer the question?"  
" My fashion sense is fine thank you very much."  
" No it's not."  
" Yes it is. Its my turn so question 8 are you always this sassy?"  
" Yes it runs in my family my mom is one of the most sassiest people in the world."  
" I really can't find that surprising. "  
" okay rude. Question 9 do you have any siblings?"  
" Yes I have a brother."  
" You only have one sibling I have 4 sisters and a brother."  
" That's a lot of children. "  
" well my brother is actually my twin brother so my mom wasn't expecting to have twins. It's your turn."  
" Question 10 why do you think mammoths had teeth?” Marvin said reading it fast but still being able to understand what he said.  
" What the fuck?"  
" I've always wondered that but I never got an answer."  
" I don't fucking know that is a weird ass question."  
" okay and I know it is your turn."  
" Question 11 are you top or bottom?  
" either or I don't really have a preference but If I got to choose I will choose top.  
" I don't have a preference either but I will choose bottom if I can.  
" Question 12 can I have your number?"  
" Thought you never ask! Here" Whizzer said handing Marvin a piece of paper"  
" Question 13 do you want to get coffee sometime?  
" yes. Oh and here's my number" Marvin handing Whizzer a piece of paper that was crumpled.  
" Question 14 can I kiss you?" Marvin said but there was a moment of silence Whizzer couldn't comprehend of what he just heard this was sending Marvin into a panic for him to say " You don- " He was interrupted by Whizzer kissing him at the state of shock he didn't kiss back until 5 seconds after. They only parted so they could breathe. They just looked at each other for a little bit before Marvin said  
" Your turn."  
" Question 15 for that date that we planed can it be as soon as we get out of this shit hole?  
" Yes. Question 16 will you be my boyfriend? " Instead of answering Whizzer just Kissed Marvin again. " I'm going to take that as a yes."  
" okay lets finish this. Question 17 will you let me help you not look like you get fashion tips from a drunk, sad, divorcee?"  
" Your lucky your cute but if it will make you happy yes."  
" I know I'm very cute but you don't look bad yourself. Whizzer said winking like he did previously causing Marvin to laugh again.  
" Question 18 do you have any pets that I should be aware of?  
" Yes I have a cat named Shushi And no I did not name her Piper did."  
" I had a feeling that you had a cat for some reason I have no pets Jason have been trying to get me to let him get a dog."  
" That's cute. Question 19 how do you feel about pride parades?  
" I've never went to one Jason and his friend have been trying to get me to go for years but I've never gone."  
" That's so sad when the next one comes around we are defiantly going me and my friends go and its super fun."  
" Okay sounds fun."  
"its the last question and its your turn?"  
" Okay question 20 your in your 30s right?  
" Wow thank you for making me feel old yes I'm in my 30s I'm 36."  
" I'm 38 just to let you know and I'm sorry for making you feel old. "  
" Holy shit were done can we leave now."  
" I think we have to wait till tomorrow morning"  
" Fuck."  
" what time is it?"  
" 3:36 Am."  
" well fuck should we sleep."  
" yeah."  
" do you want to cuddle."  
" thought you never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic yayyyyyyyyyyy!!! thank you to @Mythicotta and @MarsMicheal for helping me think of questions.


End file.
